Je voudrais
by Ann O'Nym
Summary: OS Hermione est amoureuse de Sirius depuis le jour où elle l'a vu, et ce soir là, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, après que Ginny l'ait influencée, elle va prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter sa chance ...


* * *

_Me voici avec un OS pour changer, jspr qu'il vous plaira… Les persos et lieux sont à JK Rowling. Et puis on va dire que Voldy est mort, ça sra plus simple ! Bonne lecture, et puis n'oubliez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez dc … vs savez ce qu'il vs reste à faire !_

_Prune_

* * *

**Je voudrais**

* * *

« - Je voudrais, je voudrais, à mon tour comme les oiseaux chanter l'amour… lalala lala lala …

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, s'arrêtant de chanter.

- Ca devient vraiment grave, le célibat ça te monte à la tête. C'est quoi cette chanson débile ?

- C'est pas débile, c'est dans un dessin animé, répliqua Hermione.

- Un quoi ?

- Un dessin animé, c'est comme un film mais en dessins. Bref, c'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui rêve de l'amour …

- Ouais, soupira Ginny, c'est bien ce que je disais, ça devient grave !

- Eh ! s'exclama Hermione.

Et elle se jeta sur Ginny pour la chatouiller.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

Les deux jeunes filles se stoppèrent net et essayèrent de reprendre contenance tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi, fit Sirius avec un sourire. Il faut descendre dîner les filles. »

Et il partit, laissant flotter derrière lui un parfum qu'Hermione respira avec délice.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en vacances chez Sirius, au 12 square Grimmaurd, pour l'été précédant la dernière année à Poudlard de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient en voyage en France afin de rencontrer les parents de Fleur ; et Ron ainsi que Harry suivaient un stage de découverte au métier d'auror durant quinze jours. Ensuite, ils rejoindraient Ginny et Hermione chez Sirius, qui avait accepté avec joie d'héberger tout ce petit monde.

Elles s'élancèrent dans l'escalier à la suite de Sirius, dans un joyeux tintamarre. Le dîner était délicieux.

« - Je l'ai commandé chez un traiteur chinois, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire d'excuse.

Un si beau sourire, songea Hermione. Sirius avait beaucoup changé depuis sa sortie d' Azkaban. Il avait laissé derrière lui son passé et tentait désormait de vivre sa vie, pour lui.

- Hermione, houhou ! Tu penses à quoi ?lui demanda Ginny une fois de retour dans leur chambre. Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner. Euuh … attends que je réfléchisse, c'est super dur, fit la petite rousse avec un air faussement sérieux. A Sirius ?

- Oh, arrête avec ça ! rétorque Hermione, les joues rosissantes.

- On joue à Je voudrais ?

Ginny avait inventé ce jeu suite à la manie d'Hermione de chantonner la chanson du dessin animé..

- Ok.

Hermione accepta, bien que soupçonneuse.

- Alors, commença Ginny, je voudrais que tu me dises depuis quand tu fantasmes sur notre charmant hôte.

- D'abord, je fantasme pas, je l'aime. Nuance !

Ginny lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Bah, depuis que je le connais. Tu sais, quand on était en 3ème année avec Harry, on l'a aidé à s'échapper.

- Ouais, jme souviens.

- Malgré sa maigreur il était si charismatique, si attirant…

Hermione marqua une pause, songeuse.

- Bon, c'est à moi, reprit-elle. Je voudrais savoir … qui tu aimes vraiment. Parce que je te comprends pas, tu sors avec pleins de garçons. Pourquoi tu te gâches comme ça Ginny, tu vaux beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis pas obligée de te répondre, rétorqua Ginny. Tu as dit je voudrais savoir, et pas je voudrais que tu me dises.

- Non, c'est de la triche Gin, t'es pas drôle. De toute façon, je sais que t'es toujours amoureuse de Harry.

- Bref, coupa Ginny. C'est à moi, tu t'es fait avoir. Et puisque tu trouves Monsieur Black si attirant, je voudrais que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui avoues tes sentiments. Ou au moins que tu lui fasses un bisou ? ajouta Ginny en voyant l'air révolté de son amie. Allez Hermione, juste un ptit bisou. Sur la joue. Et puis au dernier moment, tu dévies sans le faire exprès.

- Non mais ça va pas, t'es folle ? Je vais me faire jeter c'est même pas la peine.

- Allez Hermione, s'il – te – plaît ?

- Non Ginny.

- Hermione !

- Non c'est non. Jsuis désolée mais je peux pas faire ça. T'as gagné.

- Olala t'es pas marrante. Je me couche si c'est ça »

Ginny grimpa dans son lit et tourna la tête.

Hermione soupira, éteignit la lumière et se coucha elle aussi. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de dormir. Elle ne réussit qu'à somnoler, se réveillant fréquemment, se tournant et se retournant, ne réussissant pas à trouver le vrai sommeil.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, assoiffée, elle résolut de se lever. Cherchant à tâtons son chemin elle finit par trouver une salle de bain où elle but à loisir. Elle avait si chaud que son ample t-shirt lui collait à la peau dans le bas du dos.

« Pas très sexy » songea-t-elle en s'observant dans la glace.

Hélas, lorsqu 'elle voulut retrouver le chemin de sa chambre, elle eut beau chercher, elle ne trouva que des portes closes. Au bout de quelques minutes de tâtonnements, elle se retrouva devant une porte ornée du nom de Sirius en lettres d'or.

« Je frappe, je frappe pas, se demanda-t-elle. Si je frappe et que je le réveille, c'est embêtant, mais comment je fais pour retrouver mon chemin toute seule ? »

Avant qu'elle eut résolu ce dilemme, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, un parfum ensorcelant, et une main à la chaleur douce et diffuse se posa sur son épaule.

« - Perdue ? demanda une voix suave à son oreille.

Hermione se retourna d'un bond. C'était bien Sirius, derrière elle. En vêtement de nuit. C'est à dire en boxer. Horriblement gênée, elle se força à regarder son visage mais Sirius la regardait dans les yeux, ce qui la gênait encore plus. Elle était à présent d'une jolie couleur tomate heureusement invisible dans la semi-obscurité.

- Attends, reprit Sirius, je vais chercher quelque chose à me mettre et je te raccompagne.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'avança vers une grande armoire en bois. A la lueur de quelques bougies, Hermione distinguait un immense lit, des murs décorés de photos, et plein de choses éparpillées par terre.

- Excuse – moi pour le désordre, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait !

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, fit Hermione d'un ton distrait.

Elle était en train d'observer une photo des quatre maraudeurs. Sirius, le plus séduisant, était au centre avec James, qui souriait d'un air sûr de lui. Sur les côtés se tenaient un Remus au sourire timide, et de l'autre côté, Pettigrow, ramassé sur lui-même. Tout près d'elle, Sirius soupira.

- On était tellement heureux. J'étais beau, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un air rieur.

- Euuh … Ouais, bredouilla Hermione.

- Je suis prêt ! s'exclama Sirius. On peut y aller.

Il avait enfilé un peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione s'était figée.

- Heu… Sirius ?

- Oui ?

Il se retourna. Hermione avait la gorge sèche. Elle pouvait presque sentir son visage fumer tellement elle était gênée.

- Je … Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Aussitôt qu'elle eût prononcé ces quelques mots, elle regretta de les avoir dits.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- C'est plutôt gênant, commença Hermione.

- Tu sais, répliqua-t-il, les situations gênantes, ça me connaît, à Poudlard j'ai dû affronter des tas de situations ! Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa-t-il.

Et il s'assit au bord de l'immense lit, tapotant le matelas à côté de lui.

- Euh, non, merci, je préfère rester debout.

- Ah, comme tu veux alors je t'écoute.

- Bah, voilà… Euh c'est difficile…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te manger ou même t'engueuler, t'es grande maintenant !

Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

- Ben je voulais te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis déjà trois ans.

Après de multiples efforts, elle avait réussi à prononcer les mots fatidiques, mais à une vitesse si impressionnante que Sirius dut réfléchir quelques instants avant de bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sous le choc de sa révélation, Hermione ferma les yeux, très fort, et regretta de tout son cœur d'avoir voulu lui dire. Elle entendit le lit grincer, et sentit qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle fondit en pleurs.

- Hermione, dit –il d'une voix douce, très douce. Hermione.

Il lui caressait les cheveux.

- Je … suis… désolée, dit Hermione, hoquetant entre deux sanglots. Je n'aurais … pas dû .. dire ça.

- Non, tu as bien fait. Ce n'est pas bon de garder de telles choses pour soi.

- Non, je suis bête .. de toute façon … tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

- Chuut… Chuut. Calme-toi.

Sirius était très doux avec elle. Il la berçait, espérant que cela l'apaiserait. Mais elle sanglotait toujours, rouge de honte. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle. N'oublie jamais ce que je vais te dire. Tu es aussi une sorcière extrêmement brillante. Tu es généreuse et sensible. Ce sont des qualités inestimables. Garde-les toujours en toi. Mais …

Il repoussa les cheveux d'Hermione derrière ses oreilles afin de pouvoir observer son visage. Ses joues étaient toutes chaudes et humides des récents pleurs.

- Mais je suis trop vieux pour toi … Et

Hermione le repoussa d'un geste rageur.

- Mais je ne suis plus une gamine ! Je suis majeure. Je peux faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux.

Sirius se remit devant elle et prit sa main. Elle renifla bruyamment.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Et ne le prends pas mal, je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fâche ? Alors que tu viens de me dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Bien au contraire. C'est moi qui ne suis pas à ta hauteur. Tu serais énormément déçue. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec un vieux comme moi ? Il ne faut pas gaspiller ta jeunesse, profite ! Et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Mais moi c'est avec toi que je veux être.

- Tu te trompes. Tu m'as idéalisé. Rien de plus. Tu t'en apercevras très vite. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en ce moment ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu nous imagines sérieusement ensemble ? Hermione, réfléchis ! Où est passé ton bon sens ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un horrible vieux pervers comme Servilo.

Hermione eut un léger sourire.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, moi je le veux ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Au regard des autres je serais un profiteur.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies du regard des autres ? Et puis moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Et Harry et Ron le savent aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Tous ceux qui te connaissent le savent. Tu ne me trouves pas belle c'est ça ? J'en étais sûre !

Et elle se remit à sangloter.

- Hermione, reprit Sirius d'un ton doux. Non tu n'as pas compris. Tu es … Tu es très jolie. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille et tu seras une femme épatante mais … Je crois que tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. C'est l'image que je renvoie. Le séducteur, emprisonné en toute innocence et qui a réussi à s'échapper de la prison la mieux gardée du monde magique. Le hors-la-loi. Tout ça, ce n'est pas vraiment moi.

- Si, protesta faiblement Hermione. Je t'aime tout entier. J'aime la lueur qui s'allume dans tes yeux quand tu nous vois arriver, j'aime la chaleur de ta peau quand tu me tiens par l'épaule, la douceur de ta voix quand tu me parles. J'aime toutes ces cicatrices qui racontent ton histoire. Je t'aime tellement Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de moi si tu penses tout ce que tu me dis ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Et puis, pour être honnête, je me sentirais coupable. J'aurais l'impression de t'utiliser.

- Je suis adulte maintenant.

- Mais tu es jeune … si jeune.

- Ca te fait peur ?

- Je ne veux pas te gâcher, je ne veux pas abîmer tes si jolies ailes. En te gardant auprès de moi je t'empêche de t'envoler, je te garde prisonnière.

- C'est ce que je veux, affirma Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte.

- Essaye-moi.

- Tu n'es pas à essayer, tu es trop pure, arrête, dit-il avec un regard infiniment triste.

- Alors garde-moi.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, vraiment.

Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

- Essaye-moi, répéta-t-elle. C'est ce que je veux.

Il soupira à s'en décrocher l'âme.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

- Essaye-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un instant qui lui parut durer des heures, elle sentit les mains de Sirius à leur chaleur. Il les glissa dans le creux de son dos. Elle ressentit des milliers de minuscules papillons virevolter à l'endroit où il les avait posées, une douce chaleur montait de son bas-ventre. Elle pouvait sentir tous les sillons qui dessinaient ses mains à cause de son t-shirt, plaqué par la sueur. Il la rapprocha de lui. Ses jambes nues et lisses frôlaient les siennes, plus massives, et ses petits seins ronds s'appuyaient sur son torse. Elle ressentait tous ces points tactiles avec une conscience accrue.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et veloutées. Elles caressaient celles d'Hermione avec souplesse. Elle se prit à mouvoir les siennes et Sirius accéléra le baiser. Il la plaqua plus profondément contre lui et elle ouvrit ses lèvres, cédant le passage à sa langue chaude et passionnée. Elle se laissa emporter par un tourbillon de plaisir. Elle était brûlante. La langue de Sirius enflammait tout son corps.

Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant son dos, glissant sur ses hanches. Hermione s'avança entre ses deux jambes, mue par son instinct. Elle défit alors le peignoir de Sirius, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement. Sirius, lui, saisit le bas de son t-shirt et le tira vers le haut avant de le lancer dans la pièce, révélant le jeune corps d'Hermione. Il la souleva et l'allongea sur son lit, avant de la contempler. Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Son désir y brûlait.

- Non ! s'exclama Sirius. Non, Hermione je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se dégagea et renfila son peignoir. Il saisit ensuite le t-shirt d'Hermione, la releva et lui enfila. Son regard, éclairé lors de leurs baisers, était retombé dans l'obscurité.

- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Mais, tu en avais envie, et moi aussi, rétorqua Hermione.

- Non, je … c'est mon corps Hermione, et ma tête là dedans ? L'amour ce n'est pas ça. L'amour c'est d'abord dans le cœur.

- Sirius …

Le ton d'Hermione était suppliant, et il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans sa voix.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

- Sûrement pas autant que moi.

Une boule amère monta dans sa gorge alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées.

- Non, tu te trompes. Oui tu m'attires. Oui j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser. Bien sûr que j'ai envie qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé ! J'ai envie de te voir dormir, la tête sur mon épaule. Je pense à toi souvent, très souvent. Mais toi, continua-t-il avec un regard mélancolique, aujourd'hui tu crois m'aimer. Mais dans quelques mois, les idées que tu t'es faites sur moi se seront évaporées. Tu continueras, tu es jeune, talentueuse. Mais moi ? Moi je ne pourrai pas continuer, j'aurai le cœur brisé. Je suis fragile même si ça ne se voit pas. Je ne veux pas m'attacher. C'est inutile et ça fait mal.

- Non, tu te trompes, rétorqua Hermione, la voix étranglée par les sanglots. S'attacher ça ne fait pas que du mal. Ca peut faire beaucoup de bien. Et puis je pourrais te dire la même chose, je pourrais dire que tu es attiré par moi parce que je suis jeune. Mais je ne le dis pas. Je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Donne-nous une chance.

Elle s'avança vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux. Puis, laissant son regard planté dans se yeux sombres, elle souleva son t-shirt, jusqu'à le passer par dessus sa tête. Son seul vêtement était un shorty. Ensuite, voyant naître dans ses yeux l'étincelle de vie, elle défit la ceinture de son peignoir et posa les mains de Sirius sur ses hanches.

- Donne-nous une chance, répéta-t-elle.

Sirius soupira.

- J'en ai envie Hermione, tu ne le vois pas, mais en ce moment je dois lutter pour repousser mes instincts. Alors, laisse-moi du temps. Commençons par nous connaître, laissons le temps agir. Je ne te promets rien, juste de te protéger.

Il lui releva la tête. Lui saisit la main.

- Viens.

Il l'entraîna vers le lit. Lui remit une fois de plus son t-shirt, question de décence.

Et il l'accueillit, tout contre lui. Elle se blottit au creux de son torse, respirant son parfum, caressant sa peau. Il embrassa sa nuque trempée de sueur. Caressa ses cheveux. Peu à peu, son souffle se calma. Ses yeux papillotèrent, puis se fermèrent. Elle s'endormit. Lui, veilla toute la nuit, observant sa poitrine se lever, puis s'abaisser.

La nuit porte conseil. Et l'aube allait bientôt la réveiller.

* * *

**FIN **

* * *


End file.
